Lupa the Mining Pup
Lupa was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Lupa is a Great Dane with pointy ears pink eyes, and a stiff tail. She used to work for Snarl, so she has a scar on her tummy to mark her as a member of the gang. She often tends to be muddy or sooty after doing loads of digging, and normally comes up with something interesting, but before you ask, it's Seraphina who's dug up my chew toys since June 11th, 2019. Personality She can be quick and messy, as well as sluggish in her pronunciation, missing out loads of H's and speaking in a cockney accent. She loves digging and the underground, which is one major reason why she loves the Pup Cadets' base: it's a former mine shaft! Bio Lupa was born in a street corner, 3 minutes before her brother Dirt. The father, Falcon, had gone to find some food somewhere, but was taken by the dog catchers before he got home, and the little family had a nice little spot to witness this without being seen themselves, so the mother Akira had to raise them herself. Life was tough, especially with the hostility of the weather (here in England, it rains a lot and it gets cold more). When Lupa was about 3 months old, she was helping her mother by fetching some food, but she didn't know that she was being watched. She skillfully took an old packet of crisps, and without being seen, managed to fill it up with goodies that had been chucked out onto the street, like an ice cream someone dropped and some old biscuits, but before she got back home, Lupa found out that she was surrounded by dogs of all kinds, and 2 cats as well. They said that her family had been killed in a car accident, and that they told them to look after her. As she was only 3 months old, she fell for it and went along with them. By the time she was 1 year old, she was terribly skinny and tired. The gang never gave her almost anything to eat, and she in fact was the only one finding food at all, so she decided to quit, and without them noticing, sneaked away. She was passing a house, when the dog catchers were called, but Lupa just leapt into the van and shut herself in a cage. Then she would be able to go to the pound, and be bought by someone who cared for her, but a little later, the van tipped over, knocking the catchers unconscious. The gang of street animals had found out about her escape and had followed her. They were about to pry the van open when they saw the face of one who they recognised from a while ago: Seraphina. As is turns out, these were the mean dogs backing her into a corner when Logan had first rescued her. They started chasing Seraphina and ripping her to shreds, but then Lupa managed to unlock herself and drive them off. She then joined the Pup Cadets and became the final official member. For more detail, read Pups and the Street Beasts (coming soon). Other info Catchphrases "Time to bang bang bang some rocks!" "No rock is too strong, no axe is too weak!" Voice actors Young: Kallam Holley (Skye in Paw Patrol UK) Teenager/Adult: Barbara Windsor (Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to: chilli pepper Birthday: 14th November Rank: 17 Nationality: English Pup pack * Pick-axe * Dynamite * Earplugs * Guards (from the rubble blown everywhere by the TNT) * Headlight * Safety hard hat Fears # Snarl and his gang # Going blind # Fleming making a mistake with his science and technology Family Falcon - Father (deceased) Akira - Mother Dirt - Brother Fleming - Husband Mineral - Daughter Hydrus - Son Flutter - Daughter Why I gave this pup their name Lupa means "she-wolf" in Latin. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup